Mikiley or Mikannah?
by AnnieMJ
Summary: A story in Miley's POV as she becomes friends with Mikayla despite their mutual hatred as pop-stars. What happens when Miley discovers a crush she never meant to have? Hate, confusion, lies, and love lead these two girls into an unexpected love. Twice.


**Mikiley or Mikannah?**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

**A/N**: I was inspired to write my own story and I hope everyone who reads enjoys this.

*****Also, a special shout-out to** AndYourPoint** for her amazing stories. Everyone should check them out :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Do I like Her?

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I am tired. Touring really takes a lot out of me, but I love it because I get to perform for all my fans. That's the only reason I do it. For my fans. I love people that love me. It's only fair, right? So here I am, walking to my dressing room to get changed after one of the many concerts during this tour.

"Miles?" My dad calls and I turn around to see him a few feet away.

"Yeah, dad?"

"You did great out there! Wonderful way to end the tour." He complimented.

"What! That was the last show?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes, bud." He replied, chuckling. "I knew you would forget, you always think these tours are never ending, but we're going back home tomorrow so be up and packed by 10 am, okay?"

"Kay, dad!" I said failing to hide my enthusiasm. He turned and walked away, smiling that he made his baby-girl happy. Yes, you heard right, I'm a daddy's girl. I'm 18, I make my own money, I can officially drive as of last week and I'm not afraid to admit that I still love my dad. Some people don't believe that we're so close, but what can I say? He's awesome and somehow always manages to understand me completely.

I look at my phone to see that it's 11:12 pm. I need to meet my driver in front so we can go back to the hotel. I grab my bag, a bottle of water, and walk over to my 3 bodyguards. They escort me to the limo because of course there are still hundreds of fans trying to get to Hannah Montana.

I quickly hop into the limo while waving goodbye to my fans. Yes, sometimes I love the attention, but when it was so much love, how can I not? As we drove, I change quickly and pull off my itchy blonde wig. The limo stops, the window rolls down, and my driver says:

"That's your cue, Stewart!"

"Thanks, Wade. See ya!" I say shooting him a quick smile before maneuvering into my dad's car next to us. That's how I escape being Hannah Montana. Now I'm normal. I'm me. Miley. I'm glad I could change like that. I would hate to be Hannah all the time. I love it but sometimes it's just too much.

"Miley?" My dad starts out quietly. Now I'm worried by the way he said my name. He's about to say something I won't like.

"Yes, dad?" He looks at the steering wheel uncertainly and then back to me.

"I tried to cancel it, but they want Hannah for a charity event tomorrow and I agreed to it three weeks ago, but forgot to mention it to you..." Oh that's it? A short notice gig? That's okay. It's for charity. Of course I could do it.

"Dad, it's okay. I don't mind, really! I would love to do it for charity." I offer, warmly. My dad looked down again.

"I knew you wouldn't mind, but they want you to perform with Mikayla...they want you to sing Rock-star with her." My eyes narrowed, my nose scrunched up and I let out a quick breath as soon as I heard that name. "Bud, please, it's just one song and I got it to be one of your songs too. Please don't be mad, it's for charity!" Oh, so he was trying to play the 'charity' card now? Hell no!

"Screw charity! I don't want to see that, that, that wanna-be nasty insulting joke of a pop-star! I hate her! If we go on stage together I might just strangle her…yeah, that sounds nice, seeing the life slowly come outta that, that evil little-"

"Miley! I understand how you feel, I'm not exactly jumping for joy that I have to meet her manager again. Hey, maybe after the show we can have a father-daughter moment and strangle them together." My dad joked with a chuckle. I actually smiled despite the situation because he always knew how to make me feel better.

"Sure dad, wonder how we'll tell the cops that was how we were bonding." I said beginning to laugh just thinking about it.

"Hey, some fathers and daughters never bond, there's no such thing as too much!" He remarked sweetly.

"Well dad, at least after I get through that song you'll be there to hold me back, right?"

"Yeah hun, I won't let you hurt her, but only if you stop me from shaving that mustache off of her manager's face." My dad went into a fit of laughter and I couldn't help but join him. I was already feeling better about tomorrow because at least I could laugh about it with my dad now and maybe even after too.

I woke up feeling refreshed, but instantly cringed, remembering that I'd have to perform in a few hours with the devil herself. Mikayla hated me. Why? I still don't know. I do, however, know that I hate her too. Ever since she called me a washed up, has-been pop-star that needs voice lessons and a new wardrobe, I couldn't help but hate her back.

At first I really thought that she was pretty, she sang amazingly, and dressed even better, but now, no matter how good she sings or looks, I just can't see it. I can only hate her. It really doesn't help that she likes me.

Nooo...not Hannah! But she quickly became friends with Miley. I can't begin to understand why or how, but what can I do? I just go with it.

"Miley! One hour!" My dad yelled from downstairs.

"Kay, dad" I shouted back.

I took a shower and put on some regular clothes. I headed downstairs to see my breakfast hot and calling to me. One thing I noticed, however, was my favorite hot chocolate drink sitting next to my breakfast. I squealed and grabbed the cup before anyone could get to it. My dad only made it for special occasions. He saw me snatch it protectively and broke out laughing.

"Oh boy! You shoulda seen how fast you grabbed that cup and that side to side look! Who knew you love my loco-cocoa that much." I laughed as well.

"But today's not a special day." I said confused.

"I know, Miley, but since you have to perform with Mikayla on such short notice, you deserve something nice."

"Thanks, dad." Well at least he knew how to make me feel better. Now I don't really mind performing with Mikayla. Maybe for a treat like this I would do it again! Wait...did I just sell myself to the devil for a cup of chocolate? Man, I have problems, I thought while chuckling to myself.

"What's so funny, Mile?"

"Nothing, just thought that I may be willing to perform more often with Mikayla if I got this kinda treatment." I said with a big smile.

"Hah! Women and their obsession with chocolate! I'll never understand it."

"Dad, it's kinda like your obsession with your hair." I didn't even try to stop my smug look.

"Hey! I am not obsessed with my hair! Now drink that before I take it back." He threatened but I only smiled, somewhat evilly.

"Dad, you have no idea what kind of fight you'd be getting into if you try to take my chocolate from me." Then I sighed into my cup just smelling all the chocolaty goodness. Oh yeah, I'd fight for this.

"And I don't want to find out bud, just hurry up so we can go." He urged.

After breakfast, I strolled out onto the front porch and then got into the car to talk with my dad about the details of this performance.

Once parked, I headed straight for my dressing room to change into my Hannah clothes, but heard some yelling before someone ran past me, mumbling a "sorry" as she bumped into me, successfully knocking my bag down. I quickly picked up my bag and turned to find that it was Mikayla who was hastily rushing away while swiping at her tears.

"Get back here, Mikayla!" Her frightening manager yelled. Mikayla spun around to face her.

"Why don't you make me!" I smiled at her sassiness, but then frowned because she was still crying. I ran up to her and she turned to see me, finally.

"Miley!" She said, surprised. Oh shit! I'm not in my Hannah clothes...what did I just do! "What are you doing here?" She asked as her crying died down for the moment due to my presence.

"Oh, uh...haha, I heard you were in town and uh, decided to come see you..." Yeah, that made sense!

"Oh, how did you get in?" Shit...how did I get in?

"Oh umm heh, I snuck past the guard while he was dealing with another trespasser...I set it up, you know..." Please buy this lie please, please, please don't figure me out!

"Oh Miley, I freakin' love you! I really need a friend right now. I'm so glad you're here. Come with me." She grabbed my hand and dragged me into her dressing room. She was so forceful, but I was curious as to what had Mikayla crying for the first time since I'd known her.

"What happened, Mikayla?" I questioned. She looked at me and tears were streaming down her face. She was sobbing and breaking down so fast, it actually worried me.

"My, my parents!" Was all she could choke out before sobbing heavily again. I couldn't just sit here. I grabbed her and pulled her into me for a much needed hug. She was still a person after all.

"What about your parents?" I asked. For a few minutes she didn't speak but just stayed crying into my shoulder. I figured she wouldn't answer me so I didn't push for more. I just held her until her cries turned into slow-steady breathing before she finally pulled back to look at me.

"They're getting divorced...and, and it's all my fault."

"What? How could that be your fault?"

"I was offered a contract to tour for 10 months and my mom is happy for me but my dad's angry. He doesn't want me to go, he said I'm too young to go off and tour for such a long time. I'm not a baby! I'm 17 for god's sake! I'm gonna be 18 soon and this is the shit I have to deal with! Now my mom and dad are fighting and my dad left saying that he wants a divorce and he's staying at his friend's house." Tears fought their way back into her eyes.

"Mikayla, relax. Number 1. Congratulations on the tour offer. Number 2. It's not your fault that your parents are fighting, if they love each other it will only be one of the many fights they are going to have. Number 3. You're about to turn 18 so they can't really stop you from touring. And number 4. You look so much better smiling than covered in tears." I said quickly smiling at my number 4. What? It's true! Everyone does! Gosh, I'm just trying to be nice, okay? I'm a nice person, you know! Mikayla laughed a little and met my gaze again.

"Thanks, Miley. Hearing that makes me feel a bit better. I hope you're right about my parents though. I don't want them to split up because of me and wow...I usually don't let people see me cry. Sorry." She murmured, her voice getting lower. I gaped at her, genuinely confused.

"What? Don't ever apologize for crying, you hear me? If you kept it all in and didn't cry you'd go crazy and I'd rather deal with a sad Mikayla that a nut-job!" She laughed at that. A real laugh. The kind that traveled into her eyes. And I made that happen. Awesomeness.

"Oh Miley, you're funny and that actually makes sense. I know we haven't spent much time together, but despite that, as sad as it sounds, I think you're probably my closest friend. I could use one, you know. Wanna be my best friend?" She asked uncertainly, as though being best friends was some sort of business agreement she had little knowledge on.

This nervous side of Mikayla was something I'd never seen before and it made me smile. Sure I had a best friend already but Lilly moved away forever ago and I barely got to speak to her, so I figure it's okay to have another best friend.

"I thought we already were best friends." I say to the anxious girl next to me. Her lips broke out into a grin, one that I returned.

"You're awesome, Miley! But I have to change now and unless you want a show before the show, you should go." She suggested. I beamed and relaxed back into the chair.

"I prefer the show before the show." I teased with a wink.

"Ugh, you perve! Get out!" She squeaked while laughing and throwing my bag at me. I caught it quickly and pouted.

"Oh fine! You're no fun!"

"Miley, can we hang out after my show is over?"

"Oh umm, I have to go right now but you can meet me at my house any time after 5."

"Cool, just text me the address, okay?

"Kay, see ya later, Micky!" The nickname just slipped out from nowhere and Mikayla's brows furrowed immediately as she looked at me, but after a moment, her lips curved into a soft smile as if accepting it before she waved her goodbye.

Once she closed her door I made a beeline for my dressing room. The show was in 30 minutes and I just wasted precious time with Mikayla...but for the life of me, I don't regret it at all. That's odd...usually I cringe at every moment spent with her.

I guess there was more to this pop-star than she would let Hannah see. I wonder if she'll let me discover her though. The real her.

After getting ready, I headed towards the stage area, but her cold, now distasteful voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Hello, Hannah." I turned around to see Mikayla there. She was already smirking. Why! Why is she smirking? God, I hated this side of her! Whenever I'm Hannah, I can only hate her so I just let all the resentment settle in my chest as I prepared myself.

"Hey, Mikayla." I said sweetly. Wait! Sweetly? No! I was supposed to be rude! She must have thought I was being condescending though since she seemed irritated by my tone. Oh, so she was gonna use me as a punching bag for her problems? Well, this punching bag is gonna fight back and hit harder!

"Hannah, Hannah, Hannah-" I quickly cut her off.

"I know my name is sexy, but don't wear it out Mikayla." Uselessly, I hoped that might stop her, but I could swear there were twinkles in her eyes.

"Hah, that's funny actually because I was thinking, why would anyone name their child Hannah Montana, it's kinda retarded, don't-cha think?" Was she really asking me! I was fuming now! That wasn't even so clever, but the way she said it so innocently just pissed me off!

"Oh my god-" Now it was her turn to cut me off.

"Oh thanks, but you can just call me Mikayla." She smirked. I wanted to slap that smirk off her face. Why was she so mean! Hell, I could do other things to those smug lips to wipe it off! Wait…what did I just think?

"Shut up, Mikayla!" I'm so original, right?

"You wouldn't really want that. Hearing my voice must be soothing after listening to your music. I swear I get a headache just listening to you sing, well, try to sing." She did not just say that!

"You did not just say that! And If my music hurts that bad, then you better get some Advil because you're about to sing _my_ song!"

"You're right, good thing I brought these." She retorted while retrieving a bottle of Tylenol from her purse. She was smirking again and then just walked away.

Shit! She probably planned that and now she won! Dammit!

"I hate you!" I yelled after her. She paused and turned back.

"Maybe, but I still win." And with that, I snapped! I took off after her only to have an arm wrap around me and hold me back.

"Miley! Calm down hun!" It was my dad. Well at least he had perfect timing.

"Dad! Did you see that!"

"No, but I can imagine, you have murder in your eyes baby-doll."

"Sorry, but she just pisses me off!" I grounded out. I don't know why, but for some reason, Mikayla has this strange and distinct ability to just work me up to the last bit of my emotions without much effort.

"I know, but now you have to relax and go perform with the girl." He reminded me.

"Ugh! Fine, dad." I walked over to the curtain. I felt a presence next to me and turned to see Mikayla again. I turned away from her hoping to refrain from this incessant urge to strangle her before the show. When we were called, Mikayla grabbed my hand and led me out on stage, smiling like nothing had happened. Why was I thinking about how nice her hand felt in mine...why?

Anyways, we sang my song Rock-star, and I have to say, it sounded beautiful with Mikayla in it.

Wait, what am I saying? Gosh I'm so dumb! So what if she actually sounds good? I'm supposed to deny it regardless. That's like the most important defense mechanism! Denial!

After we finished, we fake-hugged and Mikayla squeezed me tightly out of spite before letting go. Jerk. We walked off of the stage, blowing kisses to all the cheering fans and held each other's hands again. As soon as we got passed the curtains, I dropped her hand and walked straight to my dressing room.

I actually kinda miss holding her hand...what the fuck, why, I ask myself again.

My dad and I finally made it back home and I needed to shower and to sleep for a few weeks. When I came out the bathroom I heard the T.V from downstairs and decided to go down and see what was showing. My dad was watching a movie so I sat down and that's the last thing I remember.

Leisurely, I woke up to the sound her calling my name...

"Miley! Miley! Wake up already!" I heard a grunt and the person plopped down on the couch giving up. "I swear you sleep like a freakin' hibernating bear!" Opening one eye, I looked at Mikayla who was pouting with her arms crossed. Her lower lip was sticking out and god she looked so sexy. I mean, how can one person have so much sex appeal?

Wait! What the hell am I saying? What happened to repressing dirty thoughts! My mind has clearly gone haywire.

She noticed that my eyes were open and focused on her before she dropped her arms, leaning back into the couch with a smile.

"Awake, are we?" She asked in a playful tone.

"Well, even a hibernating bear has to wake up." She blushed at that.

"Oh, you caught that?" She questioned.

"Yep." I glanced at the time and whoa! It was 7:40 pm.

"How long have you been here Mikayla?"

"I got here around 6 and didn't wanna wake you, but after watching 3 re-runs of Friends, I couldn't take it anymore."

"Haha, wow, you should have just woken me up earlier."

"I know, but you looked peaceful so I figured I should let you sleep. Besides, your dad is good company. He's kinda corny but funny too."

"Yup, sounds like my dad. So what do you wanna do?"

"Hm, I'm actually comfy where I am right now. Maybe we should just stay here and watch a movie or something unless you wanna do something else?" Wow, she wasn't being all difficult. She was simple right now and it was nice.

"Well, I have nothing in mind so let's just see what's on T.V." I flicked through the channels and suddenly Mikayla yelled:

"Stop! I love Rush Hour!" That made me smile.

"Me too." I added and put the remote down.

"Hey Miley, do you have a T.V in your room?" Uh oh.

"Um...yeah, why?"

"I wanna lie down and watch the movie. Can we?"

"Oh, uh sure, I guess."

"I mean, if you don't want to then that's okay."

"No no Micky, go up, my rooms the first door to the right. I'll bring us some popcorn." I offered with a smile.

"Okay!" She squealed and ran upstairs, leaving me a nice view...oh gosh...I'm pretty much, very blatantly, staring at her ass…this is going to be a long night.

After picking my jaw up off the ground, I made some popcorn, put chips in a bowl and cookies on a plate. I grabbed a few cans of soda, putting everything on a tray, and went up. I kicked the door open and paused as I saw Mikayla in my bed. I liked seeing her here, in my bed. It looked so right...oh no.

Seriously, what's wrong with me? I'm not even gay!

I just had a boyfriend before my tour and I liked him...well, until I dumped him because he could be such a jerk sometimes but I like guys. I have never even looked at girls anyways...Not till Mikayla...maybe I was just gay for Mikayla...wow, how corny and weird did that just sound?

"Uh Miley, are you gonna just stand by the door and stare off into space?" Mikayla asked looking amused.

"Oh, haha, uhh…no." I mumbled brokenly before I walked in and set the tray next to her. Hesitantly, I sat down near her while she rolled over to me to get some chips, staring intently at the T.V. I liked this. Being next to Mikayla. I don't know but her vibe just sort of relaxed me. Especially when we weren't trying to talk or anything. I lied down though and gave my focus to Jackie Chan kicking some major ass.

About an hour later we were laughing our heads off! I swear that in this moment Chris Tucker is the funniest dude ever! I think we were both about to pass out from laughing.

"Did you see that? Shit, I can't breathe!" Mikayla laughed even harder.

"Yeah, oh man, such a good movie." I replied, noticing the time. It was already 10 pm. Mikayla's laughter died down and she relaxed into my bed.

"It's getting late. I should go home soon."

"Or you could sleep over." I suggested with a grin...oh no...I should not have said that. Please say you can't. I mean I can't have her in my bed...not when I feel all, you know, about her!

"Oh uh, well maybe I can. Hold on, let me ask my mom." She took out her phone, called her mom and asked if she could sleep over. Please let her mom say no! Please, please, please!

"My mom said no..."

"Aw, that sucks." Thank you, god!

"Yeah, my mom said it's short notice and I don't have anything here, but we could do it tomorrow!" She said eagerly. Crap!

"Oh, that's great Mikayla! It'll be fun!" I replied through clenched teeth. I meant it but I didn't want to be this excited about spending with a girl I just realized I might have a crush on. I'm such a risky dumbass.

"Yeah, but my mom's gonna pick me up in about 10 minutes so I should wait downstairs."

"Okie dokes." I said and we went downstairs. About 15 minutes later her mom drove up.

"Bye Miley, and thanks, I had fun, can't wait for tomorrow! She slipped on her sneakers and headed out the front door.

"Yeah, I had fun too, bye Mikayla!"

"Bye Miley." She repeated. I watched her walk to the car and closed my door, happy that I wasn't gonna have to sleep next to her tonight, yet at the same time very disappointed, but hey, she was coming back tomorrow! Yay! Why was I dreading and loving this all at once?

"You know, Mikayla is a pretty sweet gal when she's not a pop-star." I looked up to see my dad smiling at me.

"I agree, dad. It's so weird knowing both sides of her though. I hate one side but get along with the other. Anyways, is it okay if she sleeps over tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, invite her for dinner too, I'm gonna cook!"

"Awesome! I love when you cook!" I really do, my dad's a great cook!

"I know, but it's late already so goodnight Miles."

"Night, dad." And with that I went up to my room.

As I lay here trying to sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about Mikayla. I felt an odd sensation begin to form down south, fuck! I was turned on! I need to do something. I felt all lightheaded now and I knew this feeling wouldn't leave.

I propped my head with a pillow and pulled the covers over my body hoping not to watch myself do this. I already felt so dirty about it.

I relaxed for a moment and just thought about her. How she smelled, how she looked, laying in my bed, walking around strutting her sexy self, her smile. That glint in her eye when she was winning an argument, the way she ate a cookie, wait! The way she ate a cookie? What the fuck...I guess it doesn't take much to turn me on...that sensation down below came back stronger now and I couldn't stop squirming.

Giving in, I slid one hand into the covers and into my pants. I struggled past my panties awkwardly, trying not to think to think about what I was doing, but that's pretty much impossible.

My fingers grazed a certain place and it was shocking at the sharp pleasure that came so quickly. I tried to suppress a moan but it was difficult. This was only the third time I was masturbating and thinking of Mikayla made it so much more interesting.

I shut my eyes but not my mind as I lost myself thinking about her.

How it would feel to have her fingers sneaking into my pants and finding my clit, stroking me slowly, then quickly. Her fingers circling it just to tease me and then kissing me hard to stop me from moaning, oh god, I nearly came thinking about her lips on mine.

I wonder how she tastes.

I slid my fingers inside, just a little making my mouth fall open. I couldn't go deep but it was enough to make the pleasure increase rapidly. My fingers easily became soaked. My whole body tightened and the singular thought in my head was that I don't want this sensation to end.

Fuck...it's gonna be a long night...

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Yeah, I'm Gay.

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining rudely on my face. I need to know the time, but I don't wanna move. I'm still tired from how many times I actually came last night. It was like every time I finished, I just got turned on all over again.

The throbbing was insatiable, but I feel a bit better now. At least I'm not turned on anymore. I managed to get up. What the hell...it's 2 pm already!

Oh no! Sleepover! Mikayla! Fuck, I'm turned on again. I can't let her know that I what...like her? Lust for her? Think about her, over me, every time I went over the edge last night? I don't even know what this is all about, but I do know that I can't let her find out. I pick up my phone and see I have two texts, both from Mikayla. The first one said:

"What time should I come over for our sleepover! :)...10:17 am. The second one said:

"Oh gosh Miley! Seriously, I bet you're still sleeping! It's almost noon! You're a bear! You hear me! A bear!"...11:47 am.

I couldn't help but laugh at her last statement. She was so adorable when she was mad. I could just eat her up! Um...that didn't come out right! I swear I'm not a pervert, oh, who am I kidding?

I would so love to taste her. Fuck my life...hard. I would be happier if Mikayla did that though. I guess I should text her back before I drool all over myself thinking about her.

"Hey Mikayla, if I'm a bear then you can cuddle me to sleep! :D Haha, anyways come over around 6. My dad's cooking for us and I swear he is the best cook in the world!"…2:13 pm.

I seriously need a shower. After last night I was too tired, but now I feel so dirty. Ah, this water feels so good. I love warm water. It makes every ache better. I just wanna stay in here all day...oh great, my stomach wants to fight me and now I'm hungry. Okay, shower over, I need food. As I walk downstairs, I see my dad on his phone, apparently arguing with someone.

"Listen, I don't think there is any room in Hannah's schedule to perform for this event...I know it's a very honorable purpose, but I'm sorry. She's going to be very busy." He looks up at me and smiles, giving me a thumbs up. I wonder why I can't do this show. I'm not that busy.

"Dad?" I say, signaling that I need his attention. He tells the person on the phone to hold on and looks at me expectantly. "Dad, what's going on, why can't I do this show?"

"Oh, trust me you won't want to. It's a concert for cancer kids sometime next year. They're rounding up all the kid's favorites, and trying to get them to perform and spend the day with them."

"What! Dad! That sounds awesome! I'm doing it! Don't argue with me mister! I want to do this one!" I ordered.

"Miley, you'll have to have a celebrity partner and why don't you take a guess on who they are pairing you up with?" Oh...I knew it had to be...of course, it always is.

"Is it Mikayla?" I question, already certain.

"Yes, that's the reason I'm trying to decline it for you."

"Oh...well I think I should still do it though...if those kids really want me there then I can make it through a day of Mikayla. Come on dad, it's fine, really." My dad stared at me funny, like he wanted to smile and cry at the same time, but instead, he got back on the phone, telling the person I could do it.

Well, I was too hungry to wait so I went to find some food. There was nothing cooked yet, therefore, I selected Frosted Flakes cereal and just as I was about to pour it into a bowl, the box was suddenly snatched from my grip.

"Hey! Gimme back! I'm hungry!" I whined, but my dad only laughed because of the noise my tummy made at that precise moment.

"I know, baby-doll. Get ready, I'm taking you out for breakfast. We are going to IHOP!" Hell yes, I love IHOP!

"Really! Yay! But wait...why?"

"Cause you, my wonderful daughter, _The Hannah Montana_, have the biggest heart despite being so famous. You put your problems with Mikayla aside to help ill-fated children. I'm honestly in awe seeing you do that and if I die tonight baby-girl, I'd die happy knowing that I did my job as a father. I raised an angel. Your mother would be so proud of who you've become." Crap, now I'm in tears!

"Great, dad! Now you have me crying like a baby." I sniffled and hugged my dad tightly.

Remember what I said him being awesome? Well, I stand corrected.

"I love you, Mile."

"I love you too, dad." He pulled away to wipe my tears, then kissed my forehead and told me to get changed for our breakfast after lunch.

So as we ate our pancakes half an hour later, we just talked and had a good time. I'm glad I have a dad who I get along with. I would hate to have father issues now that I know how important mine is. I'm even considering telling my dad about my feelings for Mikayla, but since I'm not too sure myself, maybe I shouldn't. Not yet, anyways.

I got a text from Mikayla at that moment saying: "Haha my Miley bear. Okay, I'll be over at 6, and I'll be hungry!"...3:24 pm.

Oh god, she called me her Miley bear! Why did that make me beam like an idiot? And her saying she was hungry! Goddamn! I need to get my mind out of the gutter!

"What's making you smile like a goofy goober, Miles?"

"Dad! I am not a goofy goober! Mikayla is coming over for dinner and our sleepover at 6, so don't forget you promised us a cooked meal!"

"Yeah, I remember, bud, don't worry. It's going to be fantastic!" He promised.

"It better be, Mister!" I warned making us both laugh as I finished off my hash browns. I swear, hash browns are the best form of potatoes...wait, french fries, no...tater tots...damn potatoes are a godsend. Oh wow, I'm thinking about potatoes now. Seriously? I need some help.

Well, it's almost 6 so Mikayla should be here soon and as scared as I am, I just wanna hug her already! Why...cause I'm so screwed up. Oh well we've established this already.

I hear a car pull up and look out the front window to see her. She's wearing a black and green T-shirt, and skinny jeans. She has on long black boots as well and my god, those boots are almost as sexy as she is.

Oh did I not mention this? I freaking love boots! I have too many pairs to count. I rush to the door and open it before she can even knock. She sees me and smiles. A real smile. God, I'm beginning to really love that I get to see her real smile when all I used to see were fake ones.

"Hey, Miley!" She greeted.

"Hey, Micky! I just love your boots! They're so sexy!" Mikayla broke out laughing and wow, she looks so perfect…it's not even fair how funny she's making me feel when her eyes crinkle up like that as she laughs. I've never paid attention to someone this way before, but it's like I get so excited learning new things about her.

"Wow Miley, are you hitting on my shoes now, but I did notice you love boots. You wear them all the time." She points out.

"Haha yeah, I'm a little obsessed with boots and yours are nice." I compliment.

"Well thanks, I bought them a while ago and this is my first time wearing them...um can I come in now?" She questioned with a hint of amusement.

"Oh yeah! Of course you can!" I squeaked and moved back, feeling stupid for just standing there talking about her boots.

She walked in and instantly dropped her bag on the couch, plopping down next to it and looked over at me with a smirk. Uh oh she was smirking. She was about to say something to embarrass me. That much I've learned being with her.

Smirk = Humiliate Miley/Hannah.

"Hey, Miley-bear, gonna cuddle with me now?" Her smirk was even more teasing, if possible. Shit! I have to think of something smart to say back! Don't look dumb, Miley!

"Hah, oh Micky, I know you wanna touch me already, but that can wait till bedtime." I smirked right back at her. Yup, that was smooth. She broke out laughing, shaking her head as she met my gaze again.

"Okay Miley, I'll wait till bedtime." She agreed with a babyish pout.

Oh shit! Was she serious about cuddling? Why do I even speak? Right then, my dad walked out of the kitchen and saw Mikayla with me.

"I knew I heard someone out here. I figured it was Miley arguing with herself again." He joked.

"Dad! That was one time! I'm not crazy! Gosh! Go and, and cook something!" Seriously, I did that one time and I couldn't help it! Mikayla laughed at that.

"Are you serious Mr. Stewart, what was she talking about?"

"Mikayla! Shut up and dad go!" I begged wishing not to undergo further humiliation.

"Well Mikayla, you can call me Robbie and she was arguing about what shoes to wear, boots or heels. Seeing her converse with herself is priceless though!" He remarked.

"Oh my god! Let me guess, she chose the boots!"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"She's obsessed with boots, she even said mine were sexy!" Mikayla added, laughing harder.

"Oh really, man Miley, I know you loved your boots, but enough to call em sexy!" My dad slapped his knee, trying to breathe. How is this so funny? I don't see me laughing. Jerks.

"Mikayla! That was the last compliment you will ever receive from me and dad! I swear if you don't go back into that kitchen right now, I will take my scissors to your hair when you're sleeping and donate it to make wigs, then I will buy the wig and drown it with hairspray and set it on fire!" I threatened, sincerely infuriated.

Mikayla was falling over on the couch laughing at my outburst and now my dad was slowly backing into the kitchen with his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Okay Miley, just don't touch the hair." He bargained.

"Smart move, Robbie Ray!" I grumbled, still mad. After he was gone, I turned to see Mikayla with tears in her eyes from laughing so much. Screw her! That wasn't funny! I walked past her and went up to my room. Now I wanted to sleep again. I climbed under my covers and hugged my pillow. Why'd he have to say all that about me? I actually really like Mikayla and now she's just gonna think I'm some stupid retard who talks to my shoes.

As I was mentally whining about all this, my door opened, slowly.

"Go away." I muttered.

"You don't mean that, Miles." Mikayla replied, cautiously. Okay, so I didn't really want her to go, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

The bed moved and ineptly, her arm snaked across my waist as she pulled me to face her. I wasn't crying, but she was careful to make sure. She stared into my eyes for what felt like forever and I couldn't even blink with how intense her gaze was.

"How about that cuddle now, Miley-bear?" She asked with a smile. How could I refuse her? I simply shifted more into her arms and she held me securely. I knew this was dangerous territory with all the things I've been thinking and my already established crush on her, but right now I couldn't bring myself to care. I was in her arms and I felt safe, warm, and nice. That's all I could focus on because it's not a feeling I've ever felt before in someone else's arms. Not like this. Not to this extent.

"Miley, you okay?" She whispered making me let out a small sigh.

"Yeah, I just can't believe my dad told you that I argued with myself. I feel like I'm crazy now or something."

"Miley...you just told your dad you would cut his hair off to make a wig and burn it...no matter what, you're a nut-job already, but it's okay, you can be my nut-job." She offered making me look up see her smiling fondly.

"I think I can live with that." She chuckled and said:

"Good cause I don't wanna spend our whole sleepover sleeping, I was promised food and a good time." I looked up and somehow found a small smirk on my lips.

"You're holding me. I'd say that's the best you'll get at a good time." Her eyes opened a little wider before she laughed again.

"Oh Miles, you wish." But she pulled me closer despite her words. Any closer and I'd be on top of her, but hey, I'm not about to complain. "Miley, I don't know why, but I love being around you. You make me feel better and you don't even have to try." She whispered with what sounded like awe in her tone.

"Me too, I feel the same way, Micky." She chuckled now.

"No one has ever called me Micky, before you, Miles."

"Yeah, well no one has called me Miley-bear, before you, Mikayla." I countered, playfully.

"Oh well Miley-bear, live with it."

"Then you can't complain with Micky." I propositioned.

"I wasn't complaining, actually I kind of like it."

"Oh really, well…I kind of like Miley-bear too." We both stared at each other and broke out laughing.

My dad called us down for dinner and to say it was amazing is an understatement.

There was chicken covered in some kind of red sauce. I forgot what my dad called it but it was incredible and served with it was yellow rice that had another mouth-watering another sauce.

For dessert my dad had baked an apple pie and served it with vanilla ice cream. Throughout the whole meal Mikayla made little noises and moans to show her appreciation of the meal. I couldn't help but wonder if she did that in bed too.

Well! What did you think I would think when she's making sex noises with the food! I could tell my dad was proud of himself when we told him how amazing it was.

At this point, I was stuffed and that made me feel all sleepy again. Mikayla glanced at me and saw my droopy eyes. She smirked and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"See, you always want to sleep Miley-bear and the night hasn't even started yet." My eyes flew open, widely, at the last part. Of course she didn't mean it that way, but my messed up brain decided to send little signals down my pants. Shit! What can I do now, but try to ignore it. Fuck my life.

"Uh, um, I'm not sleepy…uh, so what do you wanna do now!" I say quickly trying to change the subject. She chuckled.

"You have any board games?"

"Uh, yeah, I have Checkers, Sorry, Trouble, um, Monopoly...Chess, Scrabble, and Cards." I replied, listing every game I could think of.

"Ok, hmm, do you have any video games?"

"No, but I think my brother does, we can check his room. He's in college now so he won't need them anytime soon."

"Awesome! Let's go" I chuckled at her zeal and we raced upstairs. After setting up my brother's X-box, Mikayla put in a shooting game and proceeded to kill me...15 times…consecutively...what the fuck! I had to get her just once! Am I this much of a loser?

I focused intently as her player ran past me and I turned to go after her just to find out that it was a trap and bam! Okay, so now she's killed me 16 times. I'm so good at this.

"Oh wow, Miley! You should see your face! You really suck at this."

"Yeah, well you suck for killing me! Let's play something I have a chance at."

"Oh fine, I doubt you'd beat me anyways, you can put in whatever game you want." She said and I accepted her challenge.

"Fine, I will!" I chose a wrestling game that I used to play and knew I would win because I beat Jackson all the time and he was the king of video games.

I selected Randy Orton to fight and she took Triple H. I grinned, certain of my victory already.

"You're going down, Orton!" I smiled and set the options to _No disqualification_ and I left the _Ring Count_-_out_ for 10 seconds. I am a genius.

"You sure about that, Triple H?" I retorted.

"Hah, um, let me think, yes!" I smirked as I waited for her player to advance and before she could get close to me I ran and close-lined her. Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun. I heard her intake of breath as she got more into the game pressing the _A_ button, trying to get up.

But I just kept on kicking her, then managed to pick her player up, successfully tossing her out of the ring. I climbed out as well and retrieved a stick from under the ring and continued to beat her player with it.

The referee got to the 8 count of the 10 seconds and I dropped my weapon, running back to the safety of the ring. 10 seconds were up and Triple H lay groaning on the floor while Orton's hand was raised in Victory.

The bell rang and I fucking won! I jumped up! Hell yes!

"Hah! I win! Hah! In your face!" Mikayla got up pissed that she didn't catch on to my plan. I didn't see it coming, but one minute I'm celebrating, and the next I'm on the floor with my hands pinned above my head.

Mikayla was on top of me and it was starting to get hot in here? I'm extremely aware of the positioning of her hips…fuck…me.

"Do something now, Stewart." She taunted. Why is it so hot when she called me by my last name in that forceful tone? I don't even know what do or say. I just stared at her a little stunned with my mouth agape. I must have looked funny because she chuckled and leaned down, close to my face, looking me right in the eyes.

"I said, do something, Stewart...or say mercy." What! Say mercy? Never! Besides, I secretly loved the position I was in, with Mikayla straddling me and trying to control me. I hoped I would be in this position again, but maybe for or a different reason. What? A girl can dream!

I couldn't let her win so I decided to try and trick her. I sighed and looked down defeated and as though I were about to say mercy which made her guard flake a little. Then I flung body up screaming:

"Never!" She was taken aback and rolled off of me! I quickly maneuvered my body over hers and straddled her instead, pinning her arms and now I was on top. Oh yes, I was on top and it felt awesome!

I am so gay.

"How about you say mercy now, hmm?" I smirked and she just had a, _what the fuck just happened_, look all over her stunned _(sexy)_ face.

"Nope." She replied simply. For some reason that pissed me off beyond explanation, so I leaned closer to her face, attempting to intimidate her.

"Say it." Then she did something that shocked the hell out of me. She launched her hips upwards, effectively surprising me while giving her a moment roll us, so that she was now on top of me. Fuck!

In the midst of our struggle though, before she could grab my hands, I wiggled away from her and we both flew up, glaring at one another, ready to attack. We stood there for a second before breaking out in laughter at how ridiculously fun this was. Mikayla jumped over to me and enveloped me in a big hug.

"Wow, I thought I would win easily, but you're quick Miley!"

"Yeah, and I thought I was winning when I got you pinned, but somehow you got out. Sneaky little thing, you are." I teased and we couldn't stop laughing.

"This isn't over yet, Miley! I'll make you say mercy one day." She vowed.

"Hah! Bring it, baby!" I challenged.

"Oh I will! But now I'm sleepy, so to bed we go." She said with a yawn. We changed into to our pajamas and brushed our teeth. While waiting, I turned on my T.V to see what was showing.

When Mikayla came in she picked up the remote and turned it off, smirking at me. Then she relaxed in my bed and stared at me, amused about something.

"Well, come on already! Cuddle me, Miley-bear!"

"Micky! You are so damn demanding!"

"Just get here now or you're sleeping on the floor."

"Hah, you think you can kick me out of my own bed?"

"Yes, but I'd rather cuddle."

"Fine." And with that I turned off the light and made my way over to her. She already had her arms out, waiting for me and I leaned into them. She pulled me in close, so close I could smell her and only her. I got lost in the essence of her easily. I got lost in the darkness as well and fell into the most peaceful sleep I've ever experienced.

Oh yeah, I'm gay, just so we're all clear on that.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Mikiley

* * *

I awoke, abnormally relaxed when I felt her stir against me, wait, what? I opened my eyes to see that Mikayla was on top of me, one arm under my neck, the other around my waist while her right leg was in between my two. This was not a good position for me. Actually, it's kinda perfect…wait, no, bad. Very bad. Why do bad things feel so good?

One move and she'd wake up, so I just laid here enjoying the feel of her weight on top of me. I looked over at the clock. It was only 7:13 am. What the hell, I never wake up this early! That's weird. How do I feel so awake when it's so early? I swear Mikayla has something to do with this.

"Morning." I looked down to see Mikayla smiling up at me. Wow, mornings make her sexier.

"Morning, Micky, uh, how did you sleep?" I asked trying to hide my not-so-innocent thoughts.

"Better than I ever have, you're like a sedative Miley, I was out!"

"Hah, wow, so you're calling me a drug, which makes you a junkie, hey! Ouch!" She hit me!

"Whatever, I have to pee." She chuckled as she untangled herself from me and went into the bathroom. Was it normal to be that close to your best friend? I mean, sure I hugged Lily, but we never cuddled in bed.

I feel a little guilty now. Was I not close enough to Lily before? No, that's not it. We were like sisters, but I didn't have any thoughts about her like this. Gosh! What's happening to me! I can't be gay and in love (lust) with a girl who sees me as her best friend!

She'll think I took advantage if I get close to her! So now I can't even tell her because she'll think I'm a perve who got off on cuddling with her!

"Ugh! Why is everything so hard!" I asked to no one in particular.

"What's so hard, Miles?" Mikayla asked, poking her head out the bathroom. Damn why did she have to be so adorable. She makes me wanna kick stuff.

"Oh uh, I can't get my bracelet on." Yeah, that'll work, I thought as I picked up my bracelet from the nightstand next to me.

"Oh, okay." She murmured, walking over silently before she put the bracelet on for me, snapped the clasp shut without a word, and then went back to the bathroom.

Dammit, what is this odd sensation I'm feeling all over again? Why did she have to be so mysterious sometimes? I wonder what she's thinking but it sort of hurts to realize that I'll probably never even get the chance to ask.

After a few minutes she came out from the bathroom and sat on the bed thoughtfully. I was wondering what those thoughts were.

"Hey Miles, do you wanna go to the mall today?" She asked.

"Um sure, I do want a new pair of boots." Why did I just say that?

"Hah, of course you do. Well, then I'll just have to get some boots too! Maybe we could match! Hm, can't wait! Come on Miley! Get ready, now!"

"Did I ever tell you that you are really demanding?"

"Hm, I believe you did, and I'm not...now be a good girl and go get ready, or else."

"Yeah, real subtle, Micky, and or else what!"

"Or else, I'll strip you myself and drag you into that bathroom and force you to shower."

"Oh, really?" I kinda liked this idea. I'm a terrible human being.

"Yes Miley, now go, or else." For the life of me I just couldn't make myself move. I knew this was bad, testing Mikayla, but I wanted to know how serious she was. I walked over to the bed and sat down, staring at her with a hint of dare in my gaze. She watched me carefully from the mirror.

"Last chance, Stewart." There it is again. The tone of her voice when she says my last name. I like that way too much.

She sounded so pissed saying my last name. I got up and she smiled, probably thinking I would listen now, but I must have been in a trance or something (Yeah, let's call it that) cause I just slipped under my covers and laid there with my back to her. I felt the bed shift and she turned me over.

"You want to cuddle again?" She asked, softly. I was confused but didn't answer. She moved back to the edge of the bed and gestured for me to come over. I slowly rolled into her arms and at first she pulled me into her, but then faster than anything I was rolled/pulled onto the floor.

I shrieked and tried to get up, but Mikayla was too fast! She grabbed my legs, dragging me into the bathroom. What the fucking hell! I grabbed onto the door but she kept on tugging.

"Come on! Shit Miley! Just give up before I do this!" Do what! Now my little trance was over, I realized what I was doing.

"Mikayla! Let me go!" I yelled. I couldn't get out of her grip because she had both of my legs. I used my arms to basically try and crawl forward.

"Miley! Say Mercy and I'll let you go." No! Not back to mercy! She had to know I would never say those words.

"No! I'll never say those words!" She pulled me closer to the tub and turned on the water. Oh snap, she was gonna get me wet!

Not that I already wasn't, haha, wait, now my sense of humor kicks in? I'm about to get doused and all I can think about is sex. Way to go, Miley! She still has my legs, but I'm got onto my back now! I see an opening and I'm gonna take it. I pull my legs into me, and grab her arms.

Mikayla, of course, is surprised, but I got her off of my legs, pulled her up against me, and wrapped my legs around her waist to keep her in place. Now that my sense of humor is back, I just had to say it.

"How about that cuddle, Micky?"

"Ugh! You are impossible!" With that she wiggled around and her knee brushed against my upper thigh. Oh the sensation and just like that that my hold on her weakens. She notices quickly and gets away, pulling me up and pushing me down into the tub which is now filled with freezing cold water.

I shriek and my legs dangle outside the tubs as she laughs and starts backing away, but no, I'm too quick! I trip her with my right foot, and manage to pull her into the tub with me. Mikayla squeals and tries to get out, but I use my long legs to my advantage once more and wrap them around her to hold her down in the freezing water. Now the both of us are cold, wet, and even.

"Fuck, Miley! I hate you!"

"Oh well, you're the one who filled the tub with cold water! Not my fault!"

"If you had just done what I said! Gosh now I'm cold and wet!"

"Maybe if you had asked nicely, we wouldn't be here!"

"Get your legs off me!"

"Nope." I replied smugly, squeezing my legs tighter around her.

"Miley! I will fucking slap you if you don't open your legs!" Oh, that sounded dirty. I couldn't help the look on my face, but Mikayla noticed it and laughed immediately.

"I swear! You're such a perve, Miley!"

"You said it, Micky! So you like the rough stuff, eh?" I couldn't hold back the grin as I loosened my legs. She rushed out of the freezing water and I followed.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" She retorted, then she shoved me out the bathroom to take a warm bath, I guess. And here I was freezing to death. I couldn't wait for her to finish so I grabbed my stuff and took a shower in Jackson's room.

After finishing my shower I came into my room and noticed that Mikayla was still in the bathroom. I chuckled. She probably wanted to punish me and thought I would wait for her to finish her shower. Hah, I win this!

About 10 minutes later, I'm drying my hair and Mikayla opens the door with a guilty look plastered on her face, but when she notices me all clean and calm, she looks surprised to say the least.

"How did you get...clean already?"

"Oh me, I just took a shower in my brothers room since I figured out that you would probably take your sweet time in there."

"I didn't take that long!" She defended.

"Mikayla...I took a shower, got dressed and am now taking care of my hair, whatever you were doing, it wasn't rushing to make sure your supposed _best friend_ was okay and not dying of hypothermia!" As I said this I realized how much it hurt that she didn't consider me when she was angry. I didn't want to be so hurt about something so stupid, but I couldn't help it.

I turned away from her, but her arms enveloped me from behind. I sighed, leaning back into her.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what to say. I'm a terrible friend. Maybe this is why I've never had a best friend before. I'm too selfish. You took a chance on me and I couldn't even be a decent friend to you in return. I'm sorry, Miles." She whispered her apology and when I didn't answer, she let go, moving away and I didn't look to comfort her.

Why should I? Wait, that would make me just as wrong as she was. I heard my door open and she walked out. I sat there for a few minutes. I guess she went to get breakfast since it got so tense between us.

Fine, I'll go join her and forgive her. Her apology was sincere and she isn't a bad friend. I am. I'm the one thinking about her in dirty ways all the time.

When I got up I noticed all her things that were lying around my room were gone. What the hell! She left! What the fuck! How could I let her? What's wrong with me? Why didn't I forgive her! Shit!

I wrenched my door open and raced downstairs! I ran up to the front door but her boots were gone. I ripped the door to see nothing...no one. My tears fell silently and this was out of my control. I pushed the door closed, backed into the house and fell down onto the couch.

"Why! Why the fuck didn't I realize? I'm so dumb!" I yelled to no one.

"Gotch-ya!" I jumped up, startled to see Mikayla there, grinning with her bag and boots in hand. If I wasn't in tears already and feeling this way, I probably would have ran over and laughed with her, but I couldn't bring myself to move.

I don't know why, but I was trembling. The tears kept rolling down. Mikayla became worried and dropped her stuff, rushing over to me. She pulled me close and held me while I cried. I just felt so much pain. I never wanted her to leave me like that again. It scared me.

"Shush, Miles, I'm here, it's okay. I love you, please stop crying!" She pleaded. I started crying harder when she said she loved me. I wanted her to love me, but not like this. I wanted her to love me like a lover, because I might just feel that way about her. But hey, at least she loved me in some way, right?

This hurts so badly. It shouldn't. I know it shouldn't, but it just does.

"Don't...ever...again, leave me like that." That was all I managed to choke out, but Mikayla heard me and held me even tighter.

"Never, I won't ever do that again. I promise." After she held me for a while I stopped crying and pulled away from her, walking into the kitchen. She looked a little disappointed that I left her, but quickly smiled and asked:

"So...how about the mall now?" She offered me an anxious half-smile. It took a minute for me to answer.

"Um, yeah, I'll get my purse."

"Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"I am."

"What?"

"Sorry...I am…really sorry."

"Oh." I smiled at her sincerity "It's fine, I'm okay. I don't know what happened to me just now, I... I've never cried like that before." Mikayla came back and hugged me one more time before sending me to get my bag.

I want to forget about how I acted just now. I have no clue as to what made me cry like that. I mean, I had an idea, but hey, now is a good time as any to try some repression.

Anyways, I took Mikayla to the mall in my new car, excited that I finally had a reason to drive it. I turned on the radio and we sang whatever song came on. I didn't sing my best because I was afraid she might recognize my real voice. She still thought I sang awesome though which made me blush! Gosh! Since when do I blush?

When we got to the mall it was so much fun watching her try on all these different clothes. Some were too tight for her own good, and so those were the clothes I suggested she buy.

Hah, what did you expect? I'm becoming increasingly dirty-minded, but only when I'm around Mikayla, so it's okay. I think.

When we finally go to see some boots, I fell in love with about 5 different pairs, so I bought them all. Mikayla laughed at me...a lot, but she did by one pair to match one of mine. They were black with flames on the sides. Gosh, these boots were so sexy, and they were even sexier now that she had them too.

"Miley! Stop eye-fucking the boots already!"

"Hey! I don't tell you what not to fantasize about so lemme alone!" She giggled and just shook her head as we left the mall. As we drove away Mikayla said:

"Hey, it's kinda early. Do you wanna go somewhere else?"

"Um sure, like where?"

Mikayla grinned and pointed at a club across from us called: _Sin City_.

"Oh wow, are you serious?" I said gaping at her.

"Yes, now turn and let's go have some fun!"

"Fine, but you owe me for this!"

"Nope."

"Ugh Mikayla, this better be the best night of my life!"

"Yay! I'll make sure of it, Miles!" She promised. I'm so holding her to that.

I parked and got my purse before walking with Mikayla towards the entrance. She was so excited and she grabbed my hand to drag me further, faster. I smiled at our hands and decided that this wasn't so bad.

When the bouncer looked at our hands though, he let us in right way, telling us to enjoy ourselves. That wasn't weird…

Once we got inside, Mikayla and I stopped dead in our tracks. The place was filled with chicks! Not one dude! We looked at the sign above and which read: _Girls-Night Only!_

I looked at Mikayla quickly, with alarm.

"Shit! Let's go!"

"Wait! We can have fun with this." She said, mischievously.

"Huh...we're not lesbians! We don't belong here." I whispered furiously. This isn't ironic at all! What the hell. Someone from up above was definitely screwing with me. Seriously, what are the odds?

"I know, but it could still be fun! Come on Miley, don't be such a wuss." I knew this was a bad idea, but oh well, what could I do now? And I am not a wuss.

We went up to the bar and ordered sodas since we were underage. Mikayla kept looking around curiously when some girl stepped up to me.

"Hey sexy, wanna dance?" Was she really talking to me? She was pretty, but I wasn't into her. It'd be hard to be when Mikayla, a basic goddess, was right here next to me. Is it bad that I'd check out most girls, simply ticking all of them as not as hot as Mikayla? Oh well.

"Um, no thanks!" I replied, quickly.

"Oh come on, one dance and I promise I won't try to take you home...maybe." She smirked at me. I was about to decline again when Mikayla stood up, moving in front to face the girl. Uh oh…

"What part of, _no_, do you not understand, slut? This girl is mine and she doesn't want you, so back off, kay? Thanks." Wait…what just happened? I'm hers?

"Oh, sorry...I didn't know she was with you. I just saw her alone and thought she might want to dance." The girl explained. Mikayla eyed her and if looks could kill…I know people say that often, but, seriously…if looks could kill.

"Well, she does want to dance." I do? "With her girlfriend." With my what? Ok, I'm lost now. Mikayla grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor.

Everyone was grinding and apparently so were we. With the way Mikayla's body was against mine, my mouth slipped open, and I fought a moan that nearly slipped out. Wow...this was freakin' amazing. Thank you lesbian chick!

Unfortunately, we were interrupted by the same girl. What the fuck! Why did you have to interrupt us! I was having a good damn time!

"What do you want?" I asked with more frustration that I intended to reveal.

"Come on babe, one dance, I could do it so much better than this chick here." She flashed me a grin and while being flattered, I was more irritated with what she said about Mikayla.

"No, you can't. No one could measure up to Mikayla. She's sex on legs. She's eye candy when she's not even trying, and she fucks me better in my dreams than you ever could in 10 years of trying!" I grounded out, angrily, just wanting to get rid of this girl. I could just imagine the look on Mikayla's face by now. Wait…did I say she fucked me in my dreams? Cause I swear it was only once! Just once!

"Oh really, then how come you two haven't even kissed once since you've gotten here! I've noticed!" I was prepared to let loose a ton of words I probably shouldn't even know exist, when unexpectedly, Mikayla gripped my face firmly between both of her hands and dragged me into her body, pressing her soft lips against mine. Oh my…fuck.

I whimpered into the kiss and didn't even bother to fight this. What right do I have to even try? Instead, I slid my hands into her hair, trying to stand despite my knees wanting to give out and kissed her back.

Her tongue (Oh my god, her tongue is involved!) slid out, licking my bottom lip teasingly before she continued to kiss me while I fought my hardest not to whimper again. It was just…I've never been kissed like that. Who gets kissed like this? I am…holy shit. I'm still kissing her! I was half-way to a panic attack when we pulled apart, panting heavily, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"Wow, that was really hot...fine I'm going." And the other chick just left. She must be my lesbian guardian angel: making Mikayla dance with me and then kiss me like that, wow…

That leaves me and Mikayla to stare at each other after that kiss. I wanted more than nothing to pull her back for more, but she was probably already freaked out or pissed now. But she kissed me! Fuck, I kissed back! It's like I have no restraints. First my mind, then my body, seriously? I blame Hannah! Hah, good thing I'm two people.

Trying to ignore my stupid thoughts, I was about to ask Mikayla what we should do, but she spoke up before I could.

"I want to go home." I couldn't really argue so I just nodded.

"What's your address, Mikayla?" I asked during the tense drive away from the club. Stupid_ Sin City_. It's in the name! See, we get warnings and we just don't fucking take them. Stupid Hannah. Why didn't she warn me? I have responsibility issues, okay? Don't blame me!

"Why?" She asked, really seeming perplexed which confused me.

"You said you wanted to go home..." I trailed off like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah...yours." She replied like that was even more evident than what I said.

"Oh, okay." Well if this wasn't awkward enough, I guess she was spending one more night as we had planned earlier. I don't really know what to say or do so I'm just gonna stay quiet.

When we entered my house, my dad was sitting on the couch. He looked up and smiled at us. Of course I smile back and I guess Mikayla did too.

"How was your day, girls?" He questioned.

"Um, it was...interesting, but I'm tired dad." Well, I didn't lie.

"Oh, okay, sleep well you two and I'll see ya both in the morning!" He called as we headed upstairs.

"Kay, night dad." I replied before walking into my room. Immediately, to busy myself, I started looking for pajamas to change into.

I heard the door close, but hearing the lock snap interested me. I turned to see Mikayla leaning against the door...I wonder what she's thinking. Oh god, what if I'm a horrible kisser? Seriously, what if like, I grossed her out and now she wants gonna be a good friend and tell me? I don't wanna know!

She was looking at the floor and said nothing so I took the chance to turn back away, grabbed my clothes and escaped to change in the bathroom. I spent more time than necessary in there trying to figure out what I should do. Do I talk to her about this? Do I ignore it? Do I talk dirty and ignore her pleas to stop…wait, what?

When I finally emerged from the bathroom, Mikayla was changed and already in my bed. What was she playing at here?

I sighed and turned the light off before slipping into the bed as well. I stayed so close to the edge though but I swear: one move and I'd be on the floor.

"What, no cuddle?" Mikayla finally spoke up. She actually sounded hurt now.

"Uhh, you want to?" I asked, skeptically.

"Would I ask otherwise?" I was confused, but alright. I was curious as to where this was going.

"Okay." I murmured and rolled over to her. Her arms accepted me easily and she pulled me closer. She did something different this time as I settled against her, my head on her arm.

She kissed my forehead lightly. I looked up at her and through the darkness, my eyes still managed to connect with her brown ones. It was like she was luring me in with the intense silence that spoke something I couldn't yet understand.

I found myself leaning up, and she took it as an invitation, slowly leaning down, meeting me halfway.

Her soft lips connected with mine for the second time tonight and I could feel her lips smiling against mine. She pulled back and looked at me again, like she was searching for any sign of hesitation, but I knew she wouldn't find any.

She seemed satisfied, and leaned down again, this time kissing me with more pressure. I smiled into the kiss this time as well, relieved that it was mutual, but pulled away suddenly.

She stared at me, fear in her eyes, but quickly tried to hide it. Aw, she thought I was pulling away, Hell no! I needed more.

I sat up needing to be closer to her, and that explains why I just straddled Mikayla. Her whole body was tense, and her eyes questioning me, but her hands willingly went to my waist. Slowly, I leant forward and to kiss her again, but she pulled back this time. No! Don't stop now! Dammit.

She moved upwards, into a sitting position so she could lean against my headboard, but I stayed kneeling on the mattress, where I was, disliking her move at first. Was she pulling away or do I follow her?

"Get over here, Miles." Fuck. Demanding never sounded so good on one person.

I slowly moved forward sliding my hands into her outstretched ones, and let her pull me onto her lap till I was straddling her again. We just sat there a moment, our penetrating gazes battling one another while intertwining our hands firmly. Both of our breathing increased slightly because when our hands interlocked, my center pressed against hers just a little harder.

The way her fingers enclosed around mine was almost unreal and she took advantage of her position, tugging me abruptly till she had my lips again.

The softness of her lips was countered with the firmness of her kiss. Our bodies were linked at the waist, making me overly aware of what we were doing.

She pressed her tongue against mine insisting on entrance. I let her in and when her tongue darted into my mouth, I quickly slid my mine against hers, making her pull back in surprise. I couldn't hold back my amused laugh, but with a smirk, Mikayla kissed me again and her tongue made its way out to lick my lips, slipping back into my mouth. I guess she has a point to prove.

She rubbed her tongue against mine, slow and hard. As much as I tried, I couldn't fight the sounds that slipped out as she kissed me this way.

I learned that she liked hearing me because she kept trying to do things that would make me moan while her hands were constantly running up and down my sides, or settling on my waist, restlessly, as though still in search of where they wanted to be.

A soft whimper, followed by a sharp intake of breath, and I knew that there was no going back for me.

"Miley, I want this so badly...do you want this too?" She whispered against my lips.

"For so long I wanted you, please hurry." I answered hastily, my hands getting lost in her hair, but her eyes pierced into mine, a concentrated aura filling them.

"How long?" She wanted to know.

"What?" I played dumb, not wanting to answer this.

"How long have you wanted me?" She growled and as though spurred on the way she sounded, my hips pressed into hers suddenly, making her grip tighten on my shirt and mine in her hair, both of us breathing just a little harder. Knowing I was affecting her this way gave me comfort in answering though.

"I have no idea, Mikayla. All I know is that I have been distracted by all these urges ever since that first night you were here."

"Urges...and how did you deal with them?" I can't believe she was asking me this. I buried my head into her shoulder and mumbled an answer, but she wasn't satisfied. She held the sides of my face and made me look into her eyes.

"Miley, I want to know how you dealt with them." Fine, if she wanted an answer, she can have it! I leaned close to her face, spurred on by the moment.

"I fucked myself while fantasizing about your fingers inside of me! Happy?"

"Fuck, Miley! That's so hot…" She breathed out, trying to stay calm, but I could feel how turned on she was by the slight squirm in her hips. Anything she does, I can feel. I really do like this position.

"Mm, I know, but now I want the real thing." I don't know where this boldness was coming from, but it was definitely working because Mikayla seemed about ready to lose it.

She rolled us over swiftly and settled on top of me. Her lips, directly above mine dipped down to kiss my neck and fuck, I could barely breathe right now.

Her tongue went from my neck to my collar bone. She lingered between my breasts making me wetter with every touch.

She sat up, bringing me with her to pull my shirt over my head. Pushing me back down, she removed her shirt and flung it somewhere on the floor. Her lips found mine in a dizzying kiss before she focused on my breasts.

She sucked at my left nipple through my bra and I arched up to give her more access. She began massaging my other breast until I had to squeeze my legs together from the anticipation. This just felt so much better than I ever imagined it would.

She definitely noticed my legs though, and moved up, pressing her lips harshly to my ear. Swirling her tongue slowly against the shell, she whispered:

"Miley, I will fucking slap you if you don't open your legs." She said those words like a seductive growl and I whimpered recognizing them from earlier when we were fighting, but now, with her above me like this, she looked like she meant it.

She smirked at me and I could hardly move. Slipping her hand in between my legs, she slowly parted them and began massaging me through my jeans.

"Oh god…" I whimpered, my eyes already rolling back. She managed to undo my bra with her free hand before hesitating at my pants.

"Are you sure you want this, Miley?" She questioned, her gaze focused intently on me.

"You have no idea how much I want you to be my first, Mikayla. I want this so bad." She groaned realizing what this meant and kissed me softly.

"I want you to be my first too." She admitted and with that she slid my pants down and off of me along with my panties. She admired me for a moment as though I were beautiful making my face heat up now that I was bare in front of her.

I mumbled something about all her clothes and started undoing her pants. She chuckled softly and just watched me undressing her without trying to help. I sat up and lightly pushed her down.

I wanted to worship her, especially after wanting her for so long.

I pressed a kiss to her neck earning a low moan. I took my time as I made my way down to her stomach. Her muscles contracted beneath my lips and I swirled my tongue around her belly button making her moan louder this time. I found myself in-between her legs and gazed at her as she waited for me to continue.

"Please, Miley…now." She begged so I let my fingers discover that sensitive place and slowly stroked her in circles, then up and down, and finally, back in circles again. She cried out, pressing her head back when I lowered my mouth to taste her.

After one slow, curious lick, I couldn't stop lapping at the increasingly wet folds. I slid one finger into her, testing it and wow. To be inside her was stunning. The way she felt was so welcomingly tight, making me want to be deeper inside of her.

"More, Miles! Fuck! I need more-" I slipped another finger in her, making her mouth snap shut. She was getting so wet. I loved this. The liquid pooling out of her and soaking my hand.

Needing to be as deep as I could, I knew I'd have to work past that the one obstacle in my way. I attached my mouth to her clit, god, I love how sensitive she is, and with one forceful thrust, I was all the way inside her. I looked up to see her eyes screwed shut in pain which urged me to kiss her, tenderly, afraid that I hurt her.

"Are you okay?" I whispered and her eyes connected with mine, but then rolled back when I pressed my thumb against her clit.

"Please, please, I need to cum, baby." Hearing her call me something so intimate surprised me and made me feel like I was really hers. It made this feel even more right, despite the worry that lingered in the back of my mind. I didn't bother with it anymore, instead I slid back down her body, letting one hand taunt her stiffened nipples as I pressed my nose against her, inhaling in the scent.

I licked at the liquid and sucked on her clit, continuing to thrust my fingers as deep as I could to I hit her the right way, making her freeze and cry out again.

"Shit! I'm, I'm oh god-" I kept driving inside her, even harder knowing this was it. "I'm gonna-" She couldn't complete that sentence as she came hard in my mouth and on my fingers.

The way her tightening flesh gripped my fingers was so beyond my experience and it caused a certain throbbing to increase between my legs. Mikayla tasted sweet and I relished in all of this hot liquid, wondering if I would have the opportunity again.

As she came down, I moved back up and kissed her. She smiled into my kiss and pulled me against her. I found it oddly kinky that she didn't mind tasting her own cum on my lips, but she quickly rolled over onto me and moved down between my legs.

I was thankful with how hurried she seemed because I could barely wait for her to touch me and relieve this distinct aching that I'd been suffering from these past few days.

She took her time, letting her tongue explore my body and I kept whimpering, whining, begging, complaining, and basically saying any and every little thing I could think of to persuade her, until she was between my legs. She didn't have to try very hard before I opened them for her and I thought she'd tease me, but instead, without warning, her tongue stroked my clit, light and fast.

"Fuck!" I growled as I bucked into her mouth, gripping her hair and forcing her tongue to go harder and faster. A finger barely slid into me and that was all I could handle.

I came hard against her mouth and she licked at me, slowly with her tongue, drinking every bit of liquid. I twitched under her, thinking that was it, but Mikayla's lips covered mine and she forced a second finger inside my tight entrance.

"Fuck! Mikayla, fuck!" I cried out, gasping for air against her mouth when she broke through me. The pain was quickly fading and consuming as her fingers began slamming deeper inside of me.

"You're mine, Miley." She stated breathlessly against my ear. "I'm the one fucking you right now and I want you to cum for me." She whispered bringing me to my limit. Everything was spiraling and my eyes shut tightly as I let out a string of silenced curses against her shoulder. I went limp under her and tried to breathe, focusing on my heart beating in my chest so fast for the first time.

She slid back between my legs, making sure to lick away all the wetness she found before moving up and pulling me into her arms for one last kiss.

I fell asleep knowing that I made love to Mikayla and she reciprocated in this moment. If she left tomorrow, at least I had this memory that belonged to me and only me, etched into my mind.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Mikannah

* * *

The sunlight woke me up. God I hated the sun sometimes but I felt all happy and goofy inside when I realized that I was pinned under Mikayla's naked body.

We had sex last night…and nothing in my entire life felt as good as Mikayla did. She stirred against me and I was a little scared now.

What if she wakes up, realizes that I'm a mistake and runs away? Fuck, it's too early for a panic attack. Her eyes connect with mine and she smiles, wait wait! She smiled! It was slow and lazy but so sexy…

"Morning, Miley bear."

"Hah, morning, Micky." I replied a little nervously. She looked at me and grinned goofily.

"Last night was something else." I blushed a little and agreed. She sat up and realized that we were both naked under these sheets. She smiled deviously now. Uh oh.

"Wanna continue with a shower?" Wow, she wasn't freaked out. This is just…someone's gonna pinch me and I'm gonna wake up from an insanely torturous wet dream, but this was reality. This was real…wow…I had sex with Mikayla…and she wants more! My life is made.

I quit being a teenager! I declare myself Mikayla's lover! Wait, no…that's not how it works…

So and hour and a shower later we both went downstairs for breakfast. My dad had waffles ready and smiled, greeting us.

"Hey baby-girl, morning Mikayla. How did you two sleep?"

"Perfect." We both said at the same time and giggled. My dad looked up at us, amused, but went back to watching T.V.

The next few days went by perfectly. We hung out almost every day, we talked all the time and we made out more than we spoke...which was a lot and now, it was finally Tuesday.

You're probably wondering, why is Tuesday so special? Well, I'll tell you! It's Mikayla's 18th birthday! I woke up extremely early to prepare for it. Can you believe that? Me! Early? I know, right?

Okay, so I'm making us a picnic basket. I want today to be perfect so I did everything all by myself. I said a quick goodbye to my dad which made him do a triple-take at the clock before heading out to my car. When I finally got over to her house I began to feel a little nervous as I parked.

I wanted everything to be just right. I knocked on the front door and her mother opened it, letting me in. I ran upstairs to Mikayla's room and didn't bother knocking.

She was sleeping, spread out in the middle of her bed. Hah, for once I'm up before her. I locked the door, just in case because even when I don't plan to do anything dirty, Mikayla knows how to surprise me.

I slid under the covers with her and found it adorable how she snuggled up to me right away. Dammit, she's cuter that a fucking bunny! It's just ridiculous.

I lean down and kiss her slowly, but forcefully till she responds to me. I think this is an awesome alarm. It doesn't take long for her to moan and slide her hand into my hair, pulling me against her for a deeper kiss. I pull away though which causes her eyes to open.

"Happy birthday, baby!" I greet happily, making her smile.

"It is now." She mumbles, pulling me closer to cuddle.

"Hm, I'm glad I could help. Now get ready because we're going out." I announce. She seemed a little surprised but didn't ask questions. She simply got ready and followed me to my car.

I drove down to a nearby park that had a beautiful lake and led her to it before spreading a blanket on the grass for us. Mikayla leaned against me and we both relaxed, enjoying each other's company. I smiled. I couldn't help it.

I loved this girl and she would learn that today. When I opened the picnic basket and put the cake box in front of her to open it, she quirked a brow at me, but opened it anyway.

The cake read: _Happy Birthday Micky!...Will you be my girlfriend? :)_ She looked up at me, stunned, but smiled as she pounced on me, kissing me passionately.

"Of course, I'll be your girlfriend!" I kissed her back with so much enthusiasm.

"Good, because I love you." Her smile got even wider if possible and she stroked my cheek, softly letting out a sigh.

"Miley, if I slipped in dog shit today, this would still be the best birthday ever, all because of you." She whispered, kissing my nose.

"Well, when you put it so eloquently-" I giggled making her shut me up with a kiss.

After that I had to let her go for the day. Her family wanted to celebrate her birthday too. Damn, I wish I didn't have to share her. I spent most of my day hanging out with my dad, but mainly thinking of my girlfriend...oh wow, that feels so good to say, my girlfriend, Mikayla. She's all mine.

Around 11 pm, I snuck into her house, using the window to find her already in bed. She was awake, reading a magazine and my phone vibrated at that very moment. She must have just gotten home and texted me.

I climbed into the room and she looked up, catching me before I could surprise her, but I said it anyways:

"Surprise!" I whisper-yelled. She looked surprised, but happy too. See how thoughtful I am? It's time for birthday sex! I pushed her back onto her bed. We didn't need to speak to know what was about to happen.

I shed all my clothes, shamelessly, but hey, so did she! Mikayla tried to take the lead, but it was her birthday so the pleasure was mine to give. I was on top of her, groping at her, whether it was my hands running up and down her sides, or teasing her breasts while I pulled her bottom lip in between mine.

She moaned out while I moved my attention to sucking on her hardened nipples. She loved this and so did I because of how hot it made her. The noises I aroused were such a turn on as I went down on her, slipping my tongue into her hot, wet folds. I flicked her clit quickly, stroking her and eventually pushed my tongue into her, creating a rhythm.

"Mile, fuck, I'm so close, please faster, harder, please!" I got wet just hearing her. Unable to take it anymore, I slipped my other hand down and pleasured myself along with her. I went faster for both of us. I went harder and bit down on her clit gently making her squirm and freeze before arching, then convulsing against my face till her orgasm was over. I continued pumping inside myself quickly until I came, moaning her name and collapsing onto the bed next to her. She pulled me into her arms weakly, breathing raggedly, as she whispered:

"Seriously, best birthday ever." I chuckled and pressed a kiss to her neck, the closest part of her I could find and gave into sleep.

I had to sneak out a few hours later before trouble ensued with her family. They didn't know about us and for now, we wanted to keep it that way.

However, when I woke up in my bed a few hours later, she was already here, in my bed and I was snuggled in her arms. I sighed happily and leaned in for a kiss but she hesitated, giving me a quick peck instead. Damn, Why just a peck and no tongue? I glared at her waiting for an answer.

She knew what I was waiting for. Don't look so innocent!

"Miles, we have to talk."

"I don't want to talk until you kiss me properly." I ordered with a pout.

"Hm, alright, I can do that." She murmured, leaning forward, kissing me full on. Her tongue brushed against my lips and as soon as I opened my mouth just a little, it was invaded, but damn did it feel good.

Mikayla broke this kiss, panting a little, but I wanted more. Gripping her face, I pulled her back and forced my tongue into her mouth.

Thirty minutes and lots of satisfaction later, we both lay in my bed naked and breathing hard.

"Now that's how you wake a girl up." I smirked making her laugh and kiss me lightly.

"I see your point Miles, but we still need to talk." She pointed out, a serious air penetrating the moment.

"Fine, what about?"

"Uh, my tour..." Shit, I totally forgot about that.

"When do you leave?" She looked down.

"In two days…"

"What! Why didn't you say so?"

"Honestly, I was having such a good time with you that I forgot about it completely. I'm sorry, Miley."

"It's okay, but what do we do now?" I mumbled.

"I don't know. I don't wanna go anymore, but in a moment of independence I signed the stupid contract." She huffed out, angrily.

"We'll figure something out, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Miley." She whispered.

"I love you too, Micky." I didn't like how we said it. Like it might be the last time.

I thought about it all day. She was going on a tour and she was going to be gone for months. I knew how horrible relationships got over a long distance and how lonely you get committed to one person and you start to resent them for it.

I could never resent Mikayla, but I knew I didn't want to torture her during her tour. I'd have to let her go in hopes that after it, maybe I'd get her back.

But for now she had to know it was over so she could be free for her tour. This was going to be heartbreaking...for both of us.

The next day Mikayla came over to relax on her last full day with me. She hinted to go upstairs and I knew what she wanted, but we couldn't...god I love her but as much as I want her, it's best that I just let her go Come on, Miley! You can do this, I told myself.

"Uh, Mikayla, we need to talk." I started out.

"Yeah, what's up Miley-bear?" Fuck, I'm gonna miss that.

"I think we should be on a break while you're on tour." Mikayla's eyes narrowed and she glared at me.

"What?"

"I said I think-"

"I heard what you said, Miley...are you trying to hurt me or something!" She said standing up, pissed already.

"No Mikayla! Never! I just think that if you're gonna be gone so long, you should be allowed to do what you want without the restraint of a girlfriend." I explained.

Mikayla didn't respond for a while. She just sat back down, thinking it over while I was silent, afraid of infuriating her even more.

"If that's what you want, then fine." She replied, her voice holding a certain coldness I never thought I'd have to witness again.

"Wait Mikayla, just listen-"

"No, I think I've heard enough. Do what you want, Miley. Don't worry about me stopping you." She spat, walking out the door, leaving me here.

Well what did I think would happen? She'd hug me and say: Gee Miley, that's a swell idea, and kiss me? I wish.

Now she thinks I want to see other people because she'll be gone, but I just wanted her to have her freedom. I could wait forever for her. I wish I knew how to say it in words.

As much as I wanted to explain it to her, I realized that she wouldn't understand. I knew she wouldn't try after what she thought I meant.

She never said goodbye. She never answered my calls and I never felt this kind of pain before.

She promised she wouldn't hurt me this way after that one time, but she did anyways. It's my fault, but I'm mad at her too. Why didn't she fight harder for me if she loved me so much!

Why? I loved her and let her go! She was supposed to love me and come back.

_The months were torture..._

_Just missing her..._

_**MAY**_

_**JUNE**_

_**JULY**_

_**AUGUST**_

_**SEPTEMBER**_

_**OCTOBER**_

_**NOVEMBER**_

_**DECEMBER**_

_**JANUARY**_

_**FEBRUARY**_

I hate my life. I am so miserable these days. My dad knows it and he tries so hard to help. I want to tell him it's not his fault, but I can't. Then I would have to relive why I'm so dead. Why my heart is empty. Why I don't care anymore. I tried calling her a few months ago on my birthday. I left a message...no response. As usual, I want to just die. Love is a pain and I hate it.

You'd think that after so many months, I'd be over her, but it's like the time just makes me love her, need her, and want her more. I ache for this girl and she's so far out of reach now.

Why was I trying to be selfless? That shit it stupid! I should have been selfish. I should have held onto her because now, no matter how hard I try, because of one stupid misunderstanding, I can't even get her to talk to me.

I just want to hear her voice. It aches and literally hurts not to be with Mikayla.

"Hey, baby girl. How are you feeling today?" My dad asked, gently. Always so gently.

"I'm okay dad." I lied. I do that a lot these days.

"I know you're not okay. When you're ready to talk, please bud, I'm here for you. I always was and always will be." He pointed out and it was true.

"I know dad, and we'll talk when I'm ready. Promise." Another lie. I wasn't gonna really talk.

What would I say? I felt too stupid about it all, anyways.

"I know you just want me to drop it so you're lying, but ok. We'll drop it for now." He gave in with a sigh. "There is something else I must remind you of though."

"What?" I mumbled.

"Remember a while back, you wanted to do a show for the cancer kids and spend the day with them on Valentine's day? The official name of it is: _The Love for Cancer Kids Concert_."

"Oh yeah, I remember, thanks for telling me."

"Don't forget, a few days in advance we have to go in for rehearsals so you can be prepared for the dance after making a song choice with your partner.

"Wait...what partner?" The memory of that conversation with my dad replayed in my mind. It made us both cry because I offered to do the show despite being paired up with-

"Mikayla, remember?"

"Oh yeah, course I remember. Thanks, dad!" I ran straight up to my room and fell back on my bed, not sure if I should cry or laugh.

I'll get to see her again, but she'll only see the Hannah that she hates. God, my heart hurts so bad and I'm not sure if it's excitement or pain. I just know that I need to be prepared for her. Especially as Hannah.

A week and a half later, here I am in my Hannah outfit, ready to rehearse or fight with Mikayla, whichever comes first. I just hope I don't rip my wig off and run to Mikayla, begging for her forgiveness no matter how much I want to.

I stare at the door, my eyes practically burning through it as I watch for her to enter. Soon enough the door opens and I see her manager come in.

I hide behind some curtains so she doesn't notice me and wait for what seems like an eternity when finally, Mikayla arrives. My mouth drops in awe. She looks stunning. She looks...different. Still beautiful yet her presence is just so…different.

I head over deciding I might as well see how she reacts to me as Hannah.

I stop and wait for her to turn and notice me. When she does, she looks at me, but doesn't say anything. She simply nods her head as if that's a good enough hello and walks away. I follow her though.

"Hey, Mikayla?" I called out, testing the waters.

"Yes?" Whoa, no hostility...

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? Her voice is so calm and mellow.

"Well, usually as soon as we meet, we start arguing, but you don't even seem to hate me right now..."

"Oh, well I don't hate you Hannah. Never really did. I just had fun fighting, I guess, but I'm tired of it all. I don't want any of that anymore." Mikayla, done fighting? Shit, what happened to her?

Oh…right, duh. I feel so stupid sometimes.

"Oh, wow, that's um, nice. Maybe we could be friends or something now. I don't know. It doesn't matter." I mumbled, a bit flustered. Mikayla studied me for a moment and frowned.

"You know, I could really use a friend, but I don't know either. The last friend I had...well, let's just say she hurt me...badly. I just…don't know, Hannah, but we can be... friendly." She offered. Her eyes looked so lost. She looked so tainted and her voice was so much softer than it had ever been.

"Okay, cool, see you in a few." I muttered moving away. I don't think I could face this right now.

She hates me. Not Hannah, but the real me, Miley. I hurt her. Badly. She said so. I hate me.

I thought that after all this time, I'd see her and she'd be fine. I thought that I would be the only one hurting, but I was wrong. I was so wrong.

Right now though, I had to focus on this show and trying to make Mikayla happier, as Hannah. Who knows, maybe I can give her some sort of peace by talking my Miley side down…except that'd suck ass to insult myself...but I could do it for her.

When rehearsals started, Mikayla proved to be amazing at dancing. I mean, yeah, I could catch on as fast as her, but I kept losing focus when she moved her hips or did pretty much any bodily function.

Just watching her breathe hard after a dance routine was fascinating. I miss that, just listening to her breathe. She looked over at me and caught me staring which made her smirk, but just as quickly, she frowned.

Damn, why did she frown when that smirk is so sexy? But I knew why. She didn't want to be happy. I get it, I honestly do. Even if I had the chance to be happy or genuinely smile, I never took it because I felt like I didn't deserve it. And I probably didn't, but Mikayla did nothing wrong. She deserves to be happy.

After we finished rehearsals I headed straight to my dressing room. I was tired but enjoyed rehearsing with Mikayla and not arguing. Sure we didn't have to touch to dance but I was totally in sync with her.

It made me happy thinking about it as I sat on a chair, sipping my water. Maybe we could slowly become friends again and I could help her find the happiness that she should have never lost.

Suddenly my dressing room door flung open. I flinched, jumping to my feet as I saw Mikayla lock the door and turn to face me.

"Um hey, Mikayla..." I greeted awkwardly, unsure of how to act around her without giving myself away.

"Hi, Hannah." She replied, with a frown etched into her features.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know exactly how to tell you this but you...well I feel this pull towards you. And you remind of someone I know...knew."

"Oh, okay..." I didn't know what to say to that. She moved closer to me, cautiously.

"Can I kiss you?" Whoa! Where the fuck did that come from!

"Wha...what?" I stuttered, backing away.

"I said, can I kiss you? I realize that you're probably not gay, but I still want to kiss you. I need to see if what I'm feeling is the same or not." I wanted to kiss her, there's no doubt there, but what would Hannah say?

"I don't think that's a good idea." I managed to get out.

"Oh, I know it's not. It's the worst thing I have ever thought about doing, but that makes me want to kiss you all the more." Mikayla kept advancing towards me and I backed up until I was against a damn wall. There was nowhere to go...fuck. "I'll stop if you get uncomfortable." She promised while bringing a hand up to my cheek.

Feeling uncomfortable was the least of my problems. Of course I would enjoy it, but I shouldn't.

Her lips were so close. It's been almost a year since I've tasted her. My resolve broke now. It broke to tiny stupid little pieces. And she was going too damn slow!

I gripped her jacket collar and pulled her the rest of the way, smashing her lips to mine. This change of behavior startled her, but quickly she recovered, kissing me back with just as much energy as I put into this moment.

What the fuck, I'm wet already and we're only kissing. I miss this.

I moan into the kiss making Mikayla chuckle and I smile against her lips before she slides her tongue into my mouth. We play back and forth with each other's tongues. This feels amazing until we have to pull apart for air.

"God, I want you." Mikayla says roughly, her fingers gripping my belt loops, pulling my center against hers.

"I know, but I have to go...my dad's waiting for me. I'm sorry." I say fighting this sensation. She pulls me harder into her anyways, for one last kiss before letting me go.

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She whispers.

I walk away a little confused...what the hell just happened? Will I ever understand this girl?

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Forever

* * *

The next day after rehearsals I walked to my dressing room knowing Mikayla would be there.

All day she's been whispering sexy things in my ear while rehearsing. I'm surprised I could even practice with all the dirty thoughts in my head. The last thing she said was:

"Hannah, you've been nervous all day...I think I'll need to give you a private lesson later." She smirked and walked away, leaving me hot and fuck I hate to admit it, but very horny.

When I finally made it to my dressing room, she was sitting on the chair, waiting, I guess.

She looked up at me and just stared. She looked so confused right now.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you're exactly like someone I knew before. Your eyes, your smile, the way you get nervous."

"I see, what's her name?" She sighed at looked down.

"Her name is Miley."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, but it's over. She doesn't want me." She mumbled.

"Are you sure...does she ever call?" Mikayla looked up at me, clearly startled by my question.

"Uh, yeah, she called a lot before. To apologize I guess, but I can't talk to her. If I hear or see her, I know I'll probably break down and run back to her on my knees. I'm just…I don't want to be so weak."

"Wow, Mikayla, you must really love her."

"Yes, but I can't have her. And all these months, I've been broken and it hurts to think, until I saw you. I don't understand, but being around you...I just feel better."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to stick around." I say with a sincere smile.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Just please...don't leave me abruptly. If you want to, I'll need time. I can't go through that kind of heartbreak again."

She looked so broken and sad that she even had to request for me not to hurt her. I walked over and took her hands in mine as I sat on the couch and pulled her into me, as closely as possible, the way she would always hold me. She needed me now.

I can't leave her. I'm in this too deep and I still love her more than ever.

"I won't hurt you again, baby." I whispered into her hair. She looked up at me, her brows drawn down.

"Again?" She questioned. Oh shit, why did I say that? I swear, it should be illegal for me to talk.

"Uh yeah, cause we use to fight a lot, and I don't want to do that and hurt you anymore." I managed to say.

"Oh, okay." She accepted my explanation and leaned back into me, right where she belongs. God, I love her.

After the show and spending the day with cancer kids, which by the way was amazing and eye-opening, Mikayla was worried about not seeing me.

"Uh, so now that this concert is over, what happens with...us?" I smiled lazily and looked at her.

"Well...seems like you're going to have a stalker that waits for you in your limo after every show." She smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah? Does this stalker happen to be blonde, tall, sexy and practically begging for me to make love to her?"

"Hah! How'd you know? I'm actually surprised we haven't…ya know, yet" She grinned at me hearing that.

"That is a situation easily fixed." She pointed out, sliding her arms around me, letting her hands sneak into the back pockets of my jeans.

Tingles ran up my spine as she kissed from my neck down to my throat while pulling my front into hers, hard. The stimulation was killing me. She was more than aware of this and slowly pushed till on my back against the couch, before straddling me. I couldn't control my ragged breath or the soft moans that escaped me.

Shit, she wasn't doing much yet and I was ready to explode! She pulled my shirt off, then struggled to get hers off as well.

Her mouth latched onto my nipple through my bra while she undid my pants and slid them down a little. Just enough to get her fingers into my panties.

"Oh fuck Hannah, you're so wet." She murmured, kissing me as her fingers found my clit.

"Only for you, Micky-" I gasped at the sharp feeling she had caused between my legs, but her eyes snapped to mine, clearly interested...oh shit, I used her nickname! She smiled though, pushing a finger deep inside me.

"Call me that again." She requested but I hesitated, uncertain if I should. She stroked me slowly, but then stopped. "Call me that again, Hannah." She growled making my hips jerk slightly from the loss. Oh fine, if this is what she wanted, that's what she'd get.

"Fuck, Micky! Happy?" I asked. She smiled again, nodding and started stroking my clit faster.

"Very happy." She whispered, slipping a second finger in me, massaging my walls and oh shit! What the fuck was that!

"Micky! Fuck! Right there, shit! Please keep doing that!" She smothered me with her lips to shut me up as I moaned into her mouth, cumming right then, against her fingers.

"Ugh! Yes, fucking amazing!" I cried out, writhing underneath her. Once I finished, she pulled away, stripping off her pants and pulled me to her, kissing me roughly.

"Please, Hannah. I need you." She whispered against my mouth. I didn't need to hear any more. I climbed over of her, making her wrap her legs around my waist so I could kiss her before letting my mouth work of her nipples, teasing her.

She moaned loudly and I quickly covered her mouth with two fingers so no one would hear what was happening but unexpectedly, my fingers were pulled into her mouth. Oh shit… is it possible to be turned on this fast again?

She was sucking on my fingers for god's sake! I pulled them out of her mouth, and she moaned at the loss, but I took those fingers and stroked her clit, firmly.

"Fuck, Hannah!" She hissed. I wondered if I should talk dirty to her. It didn't hurt to try.

"Micky, baby, do you like this?" I asked innocently while slipping a single finger inside her. That made her eyes widen and her mouth fall open for a moment, but no sound could find its way out.

"Ugh, yes, fuck I love it! Please, another!" She sounded so sexy purring so I gave her what she wanted. I slipped in a second finger and found the certain spot hidden deep inside her that I knew would drive her crazy.

"My god! Shit! Yes, fuck!" She cursed, riding her orgasm out on my fingers until she fell back limply into the couch.

We lay here for a little while before Mikayla pulled me into her arms.

"I know it's soon but I think I love you, Hannah." She murmured, pressing her lips to my temple. "It's a feeling that's so strong, part of me is afraid, but then again, I like it." I didn't expect to hear this and those words made me smile.

"I know that I love you, Mikayla and I understand what you mean. I'm afraid too, but I like this." She smiled as well and kissed me on the lips, softly. We relaxed for a while before she had to get up and get dressed.

I just lied here though, too lazy to move. She stared me just lying here with just my bra on and smirked.

"Did I really tire you out that much?"

"Mhm and don't pretend your legs don't feel like Jell-O." I warned making her chuckle and walk around the room, picking up my clothes. She knelt in front of me and started putting my panties on.

Fuck. How hot was this? After amazing sex she was dressing me too! She slowly slid my jeans on and buttoned them while eyeing me carefully. I sighed shakily when she zipped up my pants.

"I'm only dressing you, relax." She teased.

"Oh Micky, maybe your touch is magic." She laughed and slid my shirt on now, followed by a sweet kiss. A deep one, filled with something other than lust. My heart fell a little. It is normal to be jealous of yourself? Here I was with Mikayla, as Hannah, but it didn't feel right when Miley wanted her too.

"Want me to walk you to your limo, Hannah?" She offered.

"Not a good idea, people will notice." I reasoned.

"I don't care, I want to." She insisted. I smiled and nodded letting her walk me there.

She hugged me tightly when we were by my limo.

"Bye Hannah...I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Mikayla, I love you too, and yes, tomorrow you will see me, all of me." She smirked at my double meaning, but she had no clue what I really meant.

I hopped into the limo watched her as we drove off. I felt empty without her now.

As usual, I switched into my dad's car to become Miley again.

"Hey hun, you and Mikayla did great, you know." My dad complimented.

"Thanks, dad."

"Miley, you know you can tell me, right?" Uh oh…

"Tell you...what?" I asked, panic quickly rising in me.

"About you and Mikayla...I was waiting for you to tell me yourself, but I guess you don't plan on it." He informed me with a hint of sadness laced in his tone.

"How...how do you even know...wait, what about me and Mikayla?" I stuttered out, already feeling like the world's worst daughter.

"You were so depressed after she left for her tour, and now that you've seen her you're finally happy. Apart from my keen observation skills, however, I went to talk to you earlier after the show and overheard some...interesting words exchanged between you two, it didn't take much to realize what you and Mikayla were doing."

"Oh my god, dad! I'm so sorry! I don't even know what to say!" I let out, my heart hammering in my chest. This is so embarrassing. I know that my dad won't hold it against me, but to have him hear that…us, god, there are some things parents should just never know about.

"Well, don't apologize for loving her, but does she know your secret yet?" He inquired.

"Uh no, but I wanted to tell her tomorrow...if that's ok." I added as an afterthought, like I actually needed acceptance at this point after all that happened. I can't help the child in me that needs permission for everything.

"Of course it is and good luck. Knowing Mikayla, she's going to be pissed that you hid this from her."

"Ugh, I know dad. I might lose her tomorrow."

"Oh no, trust me, if she really loves you like I know she does, she'll probably kill you, but then resurrect you to forgive you." He joked.

"Gee, thanks dad, but your probably right." I agreed, laughing with him.

"Ah, I missed this bud, just talking and laughing. I hope you don't hide things from me again." He said making me feel a little guilty, but more relieved than anything else.

"Me too, dad. If I knew you'd understand it so easily, I would have told you sooner, but I don't know. I didn't want to think about it to be honest, but thanks, dad. I actually feel better now that you know."

"It's okay, and I love you, Mile. Don't forget that above all else. I've said this many times, but I'll always understand. Now, let's go eat dinner someplace nice." He suggested and just like that I was close to my dad again.

I still had to fix my problems with Mikayla though and life might get good again. But, of course it had to get bad first, real bad at that, before it could be good again.

I know she loves me as Miley, but can she forgive me and then forgive Hannah's betrayal on top of it, because in the end, all the blame is on me and man, does it suck being two people, or what?

After dinner, I watched a movie with my dad and then went to sleep.

I was so nervous about today. I can't believe what I'm about to do.

As I make my way to Mikayla's dressing room, I hear someone coming up behind me. I turn to see that it's actually Mikayla and smile as she grabs my hand, dragging me into her dressing room.

She locks the door and pushes me onto her couch immediately, climbing over me, kissing me wildly.

I have to return the kiss...what? It would be rude not to! Her hands grip my waist and that's when I realize that I have to stop her or she'll just rape me.

"Stop...wait." I say pushing her off of me, getting up.

"What, Hannah! Don't make me fucking rape you! I've been thinking about you all day." See, she is considering the rape thing, but it's not really rape if you enjoy it, right? Hah, I'm a terrible human being.

"I know, I want you too, but I have to tell you something and if you still want me after, you can go ahead and rape the hell outta me." I offered making her smirk.

"Hannah, you know it's not rape if you like it and continually beg for me to go harder... faster...do more…" And just like that, my mind is fogged up again! No, must concentrate!

Just breathe through the horniness…wait, ew, that sounds disgusting, never mind.

"Oh gosh Mikayla, please I need to think, okay!" She chuckled at that.

"Fine, what do you need to say?" I fiddled with my fingers and sat her back down on the couch. I kneeled in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"I've been lying to everyone, you and me included. I lied to myself thinking it would be okay to just let you think I'm who I say I am, but it's not fair to you. You trust me and every day I break your trust." She looked confused but quickly stood up, making me stand too.

"Hannah, please tell me you're not cheating on me." She seethed, angrily. No, I have to make her understand because once she gets angry and walks away, it's basically impossible to get her to listen again.

"No, I'm not cheating! I mean, I've been lying about who I am."

"Okay, you're gonna have to explain more than that because I'm lost."

"Yeah, well, you know all those similarities you see between me and Miley?"

"Yes?"

"It's because I am Miley." I took of my wig for emphasis. The look on her face was pained, confused, and just plain hurt. Great, I hurt her. Again.

"What the fuck, Miley! You're Hannah Montana! Why! What the fuck kinda joke is this!"

"It's not a joke, When I'm Hannah, I'm the famous pop-star, but I can't be Hannah all day long. I want to be me. Miley, the girl who's just normal! Things got out of hand when I met you. I thought you would be happier if I let go so you could be free for your tour. I didn't want you to resent me for holding you back, but I was wrong. I just made us both miserable. When I heard I had to perform with you as Hannah, I was happy to just see you again, but I thought we would end up fighting as usual, and I didn't think this relationship would happen again. I love you, Mikayla, and I understand that you're mad or hate me, or want to strangle me, but please know that I love you, which is why I'm telling you the truth now. I want you forever, and to have forever I had to let you know the truth." I rushed out.

Mikayla stared at me and her eyes softened a little.

"I don't hate you, Miley. I'm mad that I didn't realize earlier. But...wow..."

"Can there still be an _us_ Mikayla?" She gazed me intensely.

"Of course…there is definitely an _us_." She pulled me to her, kissing my nose. "I love you so much, Miley. I know after the way we fought I should have given you a chance to explain, but I'm glad to have you back….I just…it feels right with you, Miley. Even more right than it does with Hannah." She conceded making me smile as she kissed my temple.

Well, that wasn't so hard. I noticed my wig on the couch and picked it back up, putting it in place. She looked me with a quirked brow before chuckling and removing it again.

"I just got my Miley back. Save the wig for another time, but I want you, and only you. I choose Miley over Hannah, you hear me?" She questioned firmly holding my face between her hands. I teared up a little that she really wanted me after everything that happened.

"I love you, Miley-bear." She whispered. Dammit, now I'm crying. Great.

"Gosh, I missed you so much, Micky."

"I know baby, I know." We just stayed like that for the rest of the time, eyes closed, foreheads pressed together, breathing slowly, relishing in this moment of union, when there was a knock at the door.

I quickly pulled away from her and fixed my blonde wig in place. She waited for me to finish and then opened the door.

"Oh hey, Robbie Ray!" Mikayla squealed sharing a big hug with my dad. He pulled her in tightly and grinned.

"Well, then you must now about Hannah?"

"Yup, I know she's Miley and I'm glad to have my girl, um… best friend back." Mikayla stuttered, nervous from her slip up."

"Friends?" My dad questioned as his eyebrows went up. "Friends do not make the noises you two do in bed."

"Dad! Ew!"I exclaimed, but he just laughed.

"You know already?" Mikayla asked in disbelief.

"Yup, Miley admitted it to me yesterday and besides, after you went on tour, Miley had some pretty descriptive dreams. She talked in her sleep about you. It was all pretty interesting stuff that I never did with my any of my best friends. Hell, I never did that stuff with regular friends." My dad teased with a smirk of his own.

"Dad! Out! Or...or-"

"Or she'll cut your hair off, make a wig, buy it, drown it in hairspray, and burn it!" Mikayla finished for me, laughing. I broke out laughing at the memory that triggered.

"Fine fine, I'll leave you two love-birds alone." He chuckled with his hands up in the air for added effect, making us all laugh harder, but as soon as he was gone, Mikayla pulled me into her for a long lingering kiss.

This is it. This is happiness. This kiss is everything.

"My tour is done next week, and I want to be with you forever." She whispered. I sighed out in a blissful pain hearing her say that.

"Me too Mikayla, me too. Stay at my place. My dad would love that almost as much as I would...almost." I suggested making her grin.

"Okay, Miley-bear, looks like I'll be staying with you forever." She agreed in her babyish voice. I grinned with her. I couldn't help it. This was everything I wanted and more than I expected.

"Great, now can we get back to what we were doing earlier?" She laughed at my eagerness.

"And what were we trying to do earlier?" She asked innocently. Why does she make it feel ten times hotter in every room?

"Oh you know...cuddle of course, Micky." I turned to sit on the couch in all my smugness, only to be tackled down to the floor with my hands pinned. Mikayla swiftly attacked my neck with playful kisses.

"Say mercy, Miley!" Oh no! We're back to this?

"Never!" I screamed, lunging upwards to start the rest of my life with my Mikayla.

_I'm grateful it happened this way because Mikannah was nice for a while, but Mikiley, this right here, is forever._

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: _This is my first story ever written and shared and I'm glad it was Mikiley. I will never stop adoring them and I thank everyone who reads/reviews this. _


End file.
